


take me to your love shack

by maddielle



Series: the thing about trust 'verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Chastity Device, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddielle/pseuds/maddielle
Summary: Stiles presents Derek with a fun little challenge on their weekend away while visiting Stiles' parents.- can be read as a standalone -
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: the thing about trust 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815772
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	take me to your love shack

**Author's Note:**

> Without reading _The Thing About Trust_ , all you need to know is that Derek and Stiles are in an established, well-negotiated D/s relationship.
> 
> Have fun!

Four days.

Three nights.

That had been the challenge Stiles had posed to Derek a week ago, as he’d smirked and presented Derek with a surprise gift: a brand new silicon cock cage. Simple and smooth, slightly less deadly-looking than the stainless steel one they’d played with before but no less intimidating in its purpose.

Derek had raised an eyebrow and carefully picked up the toy set innocently between them as they’d lain in bed, just about ready for sleep.

“I’ve gone way longer than a weekend,” he said dubiously.

Stiles settled on his stomach and smiled against his own arm. “Should be no problem, then.”

“Theoretically…”

Now a handful of months past Christmas, Derek liked to think he could predict with at least a little accuracy the many facets of Stiles Stilinski. His loud and sociable self, his quiet and tired self, the times when he tackled Derek to the bed while laughing, the times when he entered the loft quietly and had Derek on his knees within seconds.

As a result, he knew inwardly that the innocent request of a weekend of chastity was definitely anything but innocent. Especially when they had plans to drive to spend some time with John and Melissa. However, Derek had grown ever adventurous over time, and so he’d kissed Stiles’ cheek and said, “You’re on,” and turned out the light.

The challenge started out easily enough.

Having spent the night on Thursday and taken Friday off work, Stiles followed Derek into the shower the morning of their departure and promptly kneeled to suck him off, Derek weakly leaning against the tiled wall, brain still sluggish from sleep, body shuddering. They then finished cleaning themselves, dried off, dressed, and, just before heading out the door with their duffel bags, Stiles beckoned Derek to stand in front of him as he sat on the futon.

“Last chance to back out,” he said, impish.

“You don’t scare me,” Derek replied, fond. “Get on with it.”

With careful, efficient hands, Stiles freed his soft cock from his jeans and underwear, secured him in the cage, and tucked him away again.

“Comfy?”

“Yeah,” Derek said, redoing his belt. “Much more than the other one.”

“I’m glad.” Stiles then reached around to squeeze his ass. “Let’s hit the road.”

The drive, only a handful of hours in length, was uneventful. Having made the trip once already, Derek remembered the route to Stiles’ childhood home ensconced in Tahoe National Forest, and they arrived close to lunchtime.

He really liked John and Melissa’s place. It was fairly remote, a welcome change from Sacramento’s hustle and bustle, with firewood piled against one side of the two-story home and a spacious back deck with an idyllic view down into a nearby valley between the hills. He breathed easier out here, and never failed to notice how Stiles relaxed a tad more as well.

“Always smells so good in the spring,” Stiles mused, meeting Derek by the hood of his car. Dappled sunlight dusted his hair in gold, his eyes wide as he took in familiar surroundings, and Derek had to reel him in for a lingering kiss, just because he could.

After, Stiles shouldered his bag and gave Derek an appraising look. “Feeling frisky already?”

“Kind of a given around you,” Derek murmured, pulling away, secretly loving the helpless delight that splashed across Stiles’ face.

Melissa met them at the door, and they were whisked inside to join Stiles’ parents for lunch. For the rest of the afternoon, Derek updated their hosts on his work and listened dutifully as Stiles weaved tales about his friends and the shop, and he almost forgot about the cage, save for when he had to go to the bathroom. It almost seemed like Stiles had forgotten too, acting just as normal and cheerful and subtly affectionate as he usually did in front of his folks.

Later, John and Melissa left for an evening walk, leaving Stiles to fix a quick dinner for himself and Derek before they trudged upstairs together, bags in hand.

“Home sweet home,” Stiles announced as he nudged his old bedroom door open. It had clearly been cleaned out and half-heartedly set up as a guest room since Stiles had lived there, but the walls were still blue, and a couple of posters and photos adorning the wall above the desk had been left alone. Derek loved the bookshelf beside the bed; young Stiles had been a serious nerd for sci-fi novels, and Derek liked to pass his vacations lazily reading.

“I’ll make the bed,” Stiles said. Fresh linens had been left out. “You can take the shower first if you want.” They’d tried once before to squeeze into the corner stall together, and never tried again.

Derek nodded and turned, stopping at the bedroom door to steal a quick glance at his boyfriend. Stiles had just shaken out the bedsheet, and he peered back at Derek over the top edge when he noticed him.

“What’s up?” he asked lightly.

Snorting, Derek shook his head and left for the bathroom.

The other shoe would drop when Stiles was good and ready.

It didn’t drop until the next night.

After sleeping in late on Saturday, Derek helped Melissa out with a few things in the kitchen while Stiles and his Dad worked on getting the barbeque going for lunch. It was a nice and domestic way to start the day, a welcome distraction from the knowledge that he was wearing a purple cock cage in the presence of his significant other’s parental figures. After food, Stiles then dragged him out to the car, and they drove a short distance further into the hills to a lookoff point.

Gazing across a valley, they enjoyed a quiet moment there, leaning against the hood of Derek’s car together, Stiles’ head knocked gently against his shoulder.

“I like sharing this with you,” he said. Derek just took his hand.

A bit later, after watching some clouds roll overhead, Stiles added, voice lowered, “I haven’t forgotten, by the way.”

“I didn’t think you had,” Derek returned. Shifting, Stiles leaned back slightly and fixed Derek with a hot look, eyes dark beneath his lashes.

“Let’s head back,” he said.

Derek could only nod and palm his car keys, the promising calm of submission skirting the edge of his mind already.

Stiles made excuses to his parents, something about an afternoon nap, and followed Derek upstairs to their room once they arrived back at the house. Inside, he flicked the lock shut.

“Strip,” he said lightly, walking past Derek to the toiletries bag on the dresser. A small shiver working across Derek’s shoulders, he quickly did as he was told until he stood nude, toes flexing on the hardwood floor below. He waited and watched as Stiles tugged off his own shirt and scooted back on the bed to sit cross-legged against the headboard, lube set inconspicuously to one side.

In the following quiet, they regarded each other, and Derek could almost feel the path of Stiles' gaze across his skin.

“Beautiful,” Stiles eventually said. The compliment sat heavily in Derek’s gut, and he dipped his chin a little.

“Look at me, Derek.”

His attention snapped up at the hardened tone; Stiles' expression was unforgiving.

“Listen to me and trust me,” Stiles said firmly. “You’re exceptionally beautiful.” He held Derek’s eyes captive for a moment more before lifting a hand and softening. “Come here.”

Derek gravitated towards the foot of the bed and kneeled, taking Stiles’ offered hand and letting himself be drawn in to sit across his hips, thighs and ass comfortably seated in the cradle of Stiles’ folded legs. Once he’d settled, Stiles put his hands to Derek’s thighs and palmed along his hips, stomach, back down to his legs again, almost contemplative.

“How has it been?” he asked.

“Fine.”

“Any discomfort?”

“None.”

Stiles hummed and skimmed his thumbs just beside Derek’s balls. “You look pretty like this,” he said, leaning his head back on the headboard. “Your soft little cock put away, just waiting for me. So small. Cute, even.”

Derek resisted the urge to squirm, but his flushed cheeks must have given him away judging by the slightly triumphant smirk creeping across Stiles’ face. “Always so responsive,” he murmured. He then tugged lightly on the cage. “Kneel up for me.”

Derek pushed himself up on his knees, put a hand to the wall for stability, and waited patiently as Stiles removed the individual parts of he cage. Upon a light tap to his thigh, he sat back down again.

“Rules?” Stiles prompted, hands back on Derek’s skin, inching up to graze underneath his pectorals, fingers curling around his ribs.

“I’m not allowed to come,” Derek whispered.

“Mhm.” Dragging one finger down the center of Derek’s abdomen, Stiles licked his lower lip absently. “You promised me the whole weekend, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

“You know you can tap out at any time.”

The words were said playfully, but the tender weight behind them wasn’t lost on Derek. At the core of their relationship, the exchange of power came from Derek choosing actively to relinquish control, the details of said relinquishment laid out clearly in a password-protected document Stiles insisted on frequently reviewing.

“I know,” Derek said.

Stiles smiled. “I want to play with you for a while, and I want you to behave and take it with your hands behind your back. Colour?”

“Green.”

“Good boy.”

Resigning himself willingly to Stiles’ whims, Derek dropped his shoulders back, linked his fingers together, and closed his eyes.

The first touch came at his shoulders. Warm palms slid along his trapezius muscles, squeezed lightly, moving inward so Stiles’ thumbs could graze up the sides of Derek’s throat before running down his chest. Stiles remained silent, pressing his adoration into Derek’s skin with only his touch. It was something they were working on – how best to match up Stiles’ instincts to be openly appreciative against Derek’s unfamiliarity with being the center of someone’s blatant affection. So, if Stiles was ever in the mood to shower Derek in praise and appreciation, verbal or not, he did it like this; gently, with plenty of warning, while giving Derek the option to process at his own speed. Usually, eye contact was required during play, blindfolds aside. Not here, though.

After ten minutes of light touching and nothing more to focus on than the swish of Stiles’ even breath and the solidness of his thighs below Derek’s, Derek was completely hard by the time Stiles wrapped an exploratory hand around his cock and pulled, just once.

“Well, well. This isn’t going to fit back in that cage, is it?”

Derek snorted despite himself. “Not unless you have a bucket of ice nearby,” he said. He opened his eyes slightly, catching the spark of interest that danced across Stiles’ face.

“Don’t go giving me ideas, love. You’re already in quite a predicament, here.”

“I’m well aware of that.”

A well-placed tap on the head of his dick had him grunting.

“Sassy,” Stiles said. “Spread your legs more and come closer.”

Shuffling to where Stiles wanted him, Derek’s erection now brushed wetly against Stiles’ sternum. The younger ignored it, instead picking up the bottle of lube by his hip and slicking his middle finger. Derek breathed in sharply at the first touch between his ass cheeks, the skin there taut and vulnerable with his thighs splayed so widely.

“Easy, sweetheart, easy.” Stiles stroked across Derek’s rim, unhurried. “Breathe in for me. Good. And out. Yeah… There we go.”

Heat spread throughout Derek’s body as Stiles touched him, slipping further and further in with measured thrusts until his entire finger slid smoothly in and out to the last knuckle. His cock twitched, and Stiles chuckled. After a moment, he guided Derek to rest his forehead against one shoulder, and continued to murmur, close to his ear.

“Just like that. Yeah, just relax and take it. You’re so good, holding still for me, letting me touch you like this. Letting me feel how hot and wet you are on the inside.” He pressed up a little harder, and Derek’s abs jumped, throat tightening on a whine. “Does that feel good? Does it feel good when I play with you like this?”

“Yes,” Derek rasped.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes.”

“But?”

“I won’t.” He pressed his face into the juncture of Stiles’ neck and shoulder. “I won’t.” He was rewarded with a kiss to the temple and another firm stroke from the inside.

Stiles kept him like that for a while – balls heavy, stifling soft moans, hard cock smearing precum everywhere – until eventually pulling his arm back and squeezing the back of Derek’s neck with his clean hand.

“Still with me?” he asked, nosing along Derek’s cheek.

“Mm.”

“What do you need?”

Derek needed to come like he needed to breathe, but he could settle for the next best thing.

“Wanna get you off,” he mumbled. “Wanna suck you.”

Stiles stroked his back. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Scoot back and lay on your stomach.”

The rub of the bedclothes against Derek’s cock was almost too much to bear when he stretched out, but he was soon distracted by the view of Stiles pushing down his jeans and underwear just enough to get his dick out, plump and ready to go. At Stiles’ signal, Derek propped himself up and let the tip of his cock slide against his tongue, salty and heady and perfect.

“Fuck,” Stiles exhaled, and Derek preened.

The rest of the holiday weekend passed innocently enough, though Monday morning couldn’t come soon enough for Derek. There had been a time in his life, pre-Stiles, when four days without orgasm would have barely registered on his radar. Now, since their session on Saturday and the following cold shower that had only partially gotten rid of his need, Derek was hungry. He couldn’t even get much relief from secretly pressing on his crotch with the heel of his palm. Any attempt to take the edge off just added to his frustration.

He offered to do the drive back to Sacramento, just to keep his mind occupied on anything but his neglected cock, and Stiles ceded the driver’s seat to him with a raised eyebrow and a light warning to not crash the car. Derek’s tension was apparently obvious, so, upon arriving back at the loft, Stiles took immediate pity on him and wasted no time tossing their bags to the side, crowding Derek back against the closed front door.

“You wanna wait?” Stiles breathed against his mouth. “Or do you wanna come right here, right now?”

Derek answered him with a filthy kiss, after which Stiles dropped to his knees, removed the cage, and jacked him efficiently to the quickest, most intense orgasm Derek could remember having in a long while. The relief was so sweet and instant, like downing a sorely needed cold glass of water on a dry, hot day.

“That looked like it felt good,” Stiles said, standing and wiping his hand on a shirt already destined for the laundry hamper.

“It was,” Derek exhaled, willing his heartbeat to calm. “Jesus.”

“I’m almost jealous.”

Derek laughed weakly. “Next time we go visiting family, you can wear it, and _I’ll_ tease you all weekend. How about that?”

“You know I wouldn’t be opposed,” Stiles said airily, backing away and turning towards the bedroom. “Come on. We have the rest of the day off, and I wanna see how many times I can get you to come before you cry for mercy.”

Grinning, Derek pushed himself away from the door and followed.


End file.
